Avalanche Sharks
Avalanche Sharks is a 2014 Canadian made-for-television horror film directed by Steven Santiago and written by Keith Shaw. The film stars Kate Nauta, Emily Addison, Alexander Mendeluk, Mika Brooks, and Jack Cullison. Plot In a small town alongside a mountain, spring break is approaching. One of the residents, Wade, attempts to search for his brother, who went missing along with his friend while skiing on the mountain. On the night after his brother's disappearance, he, and his wife Madison attempt to get ski patrolman Dale to send out a search and rescue party, although to no avail. An old man named Duffy soon appears at the party, and exclaims that they're all going to die, claiming to have seen sharks in the snow earlier, although Dale gets rid of him. Minutes later, a teenager named Ross heads into the woods, and is killed by a shark. The next day, Wade, and Madison go onto the mountain to search for the missing persons, while Ross's cousin Carol also goes onto the mountain with a teenager named Randy to search for him. After witnessing his girlfriend Barb being eaten by a shark, a young man named Mike runs off, and meets Wade, and Madison. The group attempts to get back to town, although Mike is killed by the sharks in the process. Carol, and Randy fail to find Ross, and head back to town. Meanwhile, Adam, the local sheriff, arrests Duffy after he claims that one of his sled dogs was eaten by a shark. Adam's wife Diana soon arrives at his station, where she reveals that she has seen the sharks before when she was young. She also explains that the sharks were created when an ancient Native American chief created a series of supernatural totems to protect the mountain after a group of mining settlements killed the rest of the Native Americans on the mountain during the gold rush. She deduces that the totems have been disturbed. Adam, and Diana set out to search for the sharks, and instead find Wade, and Madison before encountering two of the sharks. The group heads back to the police station where Carol also arrives to explain Ross's disappearance. Dale, resort owner Lars, and the town's mayor also arrive, and the group attempts to convince them of the sharks, although to no avail. Later, after attempting to hunt down one of the sharks, Adam is fired, and forced to leave the station within a few hours. He releases Duffy as a result. Wade, and Madison then attempt to warn three of their friends who are in a jacuzzi about the threat, although only one believes them. The other two are soon eaten by one of the sharks. Dale soon witnesses one of the sharks eat a group of teenagers. An avalanche hits the town shortly afterward, and kills Lars. Adam, Diana, and Carol become trapped in the police station during the avalanche, and Adam gets out to rescue Wade, Madison, and the remaining girl from the jacuzzi, who's soon eaten. Adam is then eaten as well. Dale arrives, and attempts to kill the sharks, although is mortally wounded by them. Duffy also arrives, and attempts to get revenge on the sharks for eating his remaining sled dogs, although is soon mortally wounded by them. He forces Wade to shoot him as he's eaten, and Wade makes an unsuccessful attempt to rescue Dale. Wade, Madison, Diana, and Carol decide to make a break for Dale's truck. Madison, Diana, and Carol escape the cabin, although snow soon fills it, and Wade is attacked by a shark, although escapes. As this is happening, an Asian girl on the mountain discovers the crooked totems, and begins to straighten them, causing the sharks to disappear one by one. Carol is soon eaten by a shark, as is Dale, although the remaining sharks disappear as a result of the totems being restored. Wade, Madison, and Diana then escape in the truck Production Following upon the success of Sharknado, Syfy announced a sequel and the internet was flooded with suggestions toward similar killer-shark topics. In October 2013, they announced a film with a working title of Sharkalanche as a sequel to Sand Sharks. The film was to star Brooke Hogan, but when Hogan had a scheduling conflict, Kate Nauta was brought aboard for the role of Diana. Cast *Alexander Mendeluk as Wade *Kate Nauta as Diana *Gina Holden as Nurse *Emily Addison as Jenna *Charles Evans, Jr. as Operator (voice) *Abby Francis as Skier *Richard Gleason as Sheriff *Benjamin Easterday as Lars *Eric Scott Woods as Dale *Kelle Cantwell as Madison *Jack Cullison as Ted *James Ouimet as Duffy *Nicole Helen as Carol *Michael Dostrow as Mayor *Mike Ruggieri as Randy *Erin Ross as Lacy *Patrizia Cavaliere as Karla *Mika Brooks as Lola *Amy Ninh as Hiro *Jack Cullison as Ted *Ericka Jordan as Barb *Eric Scott Woods as Dale *John Hundrieser as Ross Hamilton *Haley Stewart as Beca *Richie Million Jr. as Mike Category:Syfy Original Movies Category:Horror Films Category:Avalanche Sharks